ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Kencedro
Drake Kencedro was born January 30th, 1984 in Sydney Australia. He was born son of fellow father Drake Kencedro Sr. Drake worked in several over seas independent companies before making scenes in larger companies here in the states. To this day, Drake Kencedro is employed over at the Global Wrestling Coalition. History Once Drake made his way through grading school, Drake knew that he wish to train to become a professional wrestler. Drake was held in territorial training grounds for a short period of time before he was called up to his fed e-fedderation. Career History Ultimate Hardcore Wrestling In Ultimate Hardcore Wrestling Drake was quickly caught in a heated feud between the tag team champions known as The High Rollers. When Drake fell victim to a vicious backstage attack, Drake’s first UHW friend by the name of Druid came to even the odds. Shortly after Drake Kencedro, and Druid formed together to become a team, it wasn’t long before they got a shot at The High Rollers. At the third Ultimate Hardcore Wrestling Pay-Per-View Tidal Wave, Drake and Druid won the Tag Team titles from the duo. Druid and Kencedro would then hold the Tag Team Championships for three short weeks before the federation closed its doors. National Wrestling Association After a six-month break from wrestling, Drake would make his in ring return in a new federation. The National Wrestling Association would he the home for Drake Kencedro for the next few months. Drake would make his in ring debut at the NWA Pay-Per-View Collision Course, where Drake would compete in a X-Division Championship Gantlet. As the match thinned out, it came down to Drake Kencedro and Calvin Brody. Both men gave a tremendous battle, but Drake capitalized by countering a flying cross body slam into a small package to give Drake his first NWA Championship and NWA win. After winning the X-Division Championship, Drake was dubbed The Ultimate X. Drake would only have the glory of being the X-Division for one short year, as he lost the title to Juan Mercardo one month later at the following Pay-Pay-View. The X-Division would last for a little shortly after before being scrapped from NWA. Following the fall of the X-Division Drake was pushed up being a mid carder. Following a heated feud between J.W. McCammon and Gabriel Gates. Drake found himself in a tough situation when Drake was forced into a match against J.W. McCammon. As the odds looked stacked against Drake, Drake didn’t come unprepared. During the match Gabriel Gates interfered causes the match to end via DQ. From that point forward Gabriel Gates was the self-proclaimed bodyguard of Drake Kencedro. Drake would stay with NWA for a few more months before leaving in November of 2004. Southern Wrestling Federation Shortly after Drake left National Wrestling Association, Drake would jump to a closely linked company titled Southern Wrestling Federation. In SWF Drake would find familiar faces of J.W. McCammon, and Gabriel Gates. Drake quickly jumped into a feud with the Welterweight Champion Psymon Nix. Drake would quickly defeat Nix before losing the Welterweight Championship to Juan Leon, just weeks after winning it. SWF would last for a few more weeks before closing it’s doors, and the talent would be heading back to NWA. National Wrestling Association (Second Run) Following the death of Southern Wrestling Federation, Drake would sideline himself for a few months before returning to action. Drake would make a one week appearance back in National Wrestling Association. Drake would return in early January of 2005 to make be placed in a surprise match against the Television Champion, Sweet T. Drake fell short of capturing the Television Championship. Drake would strike some heat on that show against fellow NWA member JJ Biggs. The show ended, along with Drake's final run in the NWA. After his departure from NWA, Drake would be out of action for several months. World Championship Federation After Drake’s long period of inactiveness, Drake would soon find a new home. Drake Kencedro would debut in World Championship Federation at their Pay-Per-View Aftermath. Drake would interfere in the Television Championship match, with the attempt to screw JJ Biggs out of winning the Television Championship. JJ Biggs managed to still capture the WCF Television Championship that night, but Drake would cost Biggs to lose the championship one week later against Nate Nytro. Over the next month, Drake would be in a heated feud with JJ Biggs. In several tag team matches Drake and his partner(s) would get a series of victories over JJ Biggs. But the match that would end it all would be at WCF Ultimate Showdown. Drake Kencedro and JJ Biggs would collide in a No Disqualifications match. Drake would fall short in the match, as JJ Biggs stole the glory for the time being. The feud was done, but not yet buried. Drake would quickly align himself JackHammer, and Chino to form Devastation Inc. Devastation Inc would last for only a short period, as Kencedro would leave for another promotion. Pure Wrestling Alliance Drake Kencedro will now find himself in a company titled Pure Wrestling Alliance. Drake would make his PWA debut at their October Pay-Per-View Redemption known as The Neon Striker. Drake would be placed in a gauntlet for the PWA Mayhem Championship. The gauntlet consisted of 9 men, and as the mayhem thinned out all was left was Justin Tyme and Drake Kencedro. The two gave a heart felt battle, as Justin Tyme knocked Kencedro out, and the referee was forced to call for the bell. Justin Tyme escaped that night with the Pure Wrestling Alliance Mayhem Championship for the time being. Two weeks later, a tournament would begin to crown the PWA International Champion. With Kencedro’s record starting at 0-2-0. Drake was has still never been pinned, or submitted inside of the PWA ring. During the International Championship Tournament Drake overcame obstacles such as Kevin Saint, and Mason Dixon Mauler. Kencedro would be placed in the finals of the International Championship tournament against a man named Adrian Stone. Following the tournament finals announcement Drake would toss Neon Striker gimmick out the window, and Drake announced that he would shock the world at PWA’s Clash of The Champions. At PWA’s Clash of The Champions, Drake would finally get his shot at Adrian Stone for the International Championship. Drake would enter the arena known as the Father of The Vile, as he portrayed a more gothic approach. Kencedro defeated Adrian Stone that night, and would become the first International Champion of the Pure Wrestling Alliance. Global Wrestling Coalition Kencedro would debut at Global Wrestling Coaltion at the fourth episode of Wednesday Night Assault aired on January 31st 2007. Kencedro would lose his debut match, as he took a brief pause in his career. After GWC presents their first Pay Per View, Alpha. Kencedro was announced as the Global Wrestling Coalition Commissioner of the new GWC Television Brand, Monday Night Mayhem. Moveset Finishers *'The Curtain Call' - Spear (Current) *'The Plunge' - Senton Bomb (UHW/NWA/PWA days) *'The Decomposer' - Modified Swinging Neckbreaker (WCF days) Signature Moves *'D-Code'' - Falling neckbreaker (RKO/Diamond Cutter) *'Australian Appulse' - Texas Cloverleaf *'Tornado DDT' *'450 Splash' Theme Music Breakaway by TRUSTcompany (WCF) Snap Your Fingers Snap Your Neck by Prong (PWA) Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blond (PWA/WCF) Breath by Breaking Benjamin (Current) Championship Success 'Championship Succession' ---- D